This application is based upon subject matters described in earlier filed and copending related applications and patents (see Related Applications above) which are specifically incorporated herein by reference.
A general view of oriented block copolymers is described in a publication by A. Weill and R. Pixa, in Journal of Polymer Science Symposium, 58, 381-394 (1977), titled "Styrene-diene Triblock Copolymers: Orientation Conditions and Mechanical Properties of the Oriented Materials" describe techniques of orientation of neat SIS and SBS block copolymers and their properties.
Other subject matters of interest are:
Elastomeric Thermoplastic, Vol. 5, pages 416-430; Block Copolymers, Vol. 2, pages 324; Block and Graft Copolymers; Styrene-Diene Block Copolymers, Vol. 15, pages 508-530; and Microphase Structure, can be found in ENCYCLOPEDIA OF POLYMER SCIENCE AND ENGINEERING, 1987.
Legge, N. R., et al., Chemistry and Technology of Block Polymers, Ch. 29, pages 394-429, ACS, Organic Coatings and Plastics Chemistry,.COPYRGT. 1975.
Legge, N. R., Thermoplastic Elastomers, Rubber Chemistry and Technology, Vol. 60, pages G79-117.
Lindsay, G. A., et al., Morphology of Low Density Polyethylene/EPDM Blends Having Tensile Strength Synergism, source: unknown.
Cowie, J. M. G., et al., Effect of Casting on the Stress-Hardening and Stress-Softening Characteristics of Kraton-G 1650 Copolymer Films, J. Macromol. Sci.-Phys., B16(4), 611-632 (1979).
Futamura, S., et al., Effects of Center Block Structure on the Physical and Rheological Properties of ABA Block Copolymers. Part II. Rheological Properties, Polymer Engineering and Science, August, 1977, Vol. 17, No. 8, pages 563-569.
Kuraray Co., LTD. MSDS, Kuraray Septon 4055, Hydrogenated Styrene Isoprene/Butadiene Block Copolymer, Apr. 25, 1991.